A Personal Re-Do Generation & Beast Era Timeline
by TransJurassZilla
Summary: The second installment in my personal nerd-gasm trilogy. This one about taking everything manga, comic & cartoon related to G1 & BW & fuzing them all together as one cohesive ongoing series. BUT the main focus here is on my favorite character Dinobot not dying in Nemsis Part 2 & going on to have a role in Beast Machines & Beyond. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Transformers. It's my second favorite franchise behind The King Of The Monsters. BUT my specific favorite shows are Beast Wars, Beast Machines & finally, ****Transformers Animated****. With this story, I wanted to take all the shows, manga & comics somewhat aligned with the G1 cartoon & Beast Wars & form it a Godzilla Neo style cohesive Universe. To clarify yet again, this is not completely a sequel to the Godzilla Neo story I made. It's merely a prequel to show the beginnings of BW Megatron & ****TFA**** Megatron. BUT this story's main spawning point was Dinobot. I love him as a character a lot. And I DO believe his death in Code Of Hero was perfect & heart breaking. But his clone could've used more of a character arc. If he left The Nemesis with Optimal Optimus in that final episode, we would have seen how he would look like & what kind of struggle he would go through. So like the other one, hope you like it. NOTE: There may be a few continuity & spelling here & there. **

**Before The Dawn Of Time**

**Much like every other pre-dawn of time stories, the Universe was originally thrived and created out of forms of high energy along with sharing a dominant presence of Planets, Stars and Suns in united Galaxies. At the start, there were Planets that shared similar elements of matter but were on opposite sides of the Universe. On one planet, the one that would become known as Earth was made all up of power rich life forms and radiation. They are all known by modern sentient belief as monsters as the creators shared vicious and savage features and natural instincts to fight, kill and eat for survival. The conflict was legendary and ended with one left life form becoming the biggest, nastiest, destructive and most importantly, most powerful entity to be fathomable in history. It is known as the form of a giant Eight Headed Dragon dubbed by name as Orochi. It grew strong and hungry enough to scour for other worlds to feast on wiping out all their life. As it left its former home planet The Earth, its toxic and magnetic radiation lead to it to bring in and fuze with another nearby planet dubbed Thea to form a whole new world. Our world while forcing all the native monsters to be forced barricade themselves in the core where they were safe. But as the fuzed planets merged to become the new world, the beings were forced to live in the core and some even having their essence become the core itself. Slowly from there, the Earth we know today was born with the outside climate becoming the land, air and ocean. But it would all take a really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really ****REALLY**** long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long ****LONG**** time to finish the development. Orochi continued showering the galaxies of their life and energy as its food supply with it's legacy becoming known as "The Bringer Of Cleansing." Which could not be stopped. But several species of life opposed this order and seeked to form power to combat the beast and end it to preserve all life. This race was known as cybernetic sentient robot Samurai as you could call them. The mightiest of them all was named Ikusagami who constructed his own sword of power made up of entirely adverse to that of the matter essence of Orochi thanks to the help of The AllSpark which he infuzed within him to form him in a god. He trained and mastered the power to become the chosen one to destroy Orochi for good. As Orochi came for the homeworld of Ikugames, all his race and planet were consumed by Orochi and he sweared all his might and vengeance upon Orochi to destroy him. They battled endlessly and in the end, Orochi lost 5 of his heads, wings and arms by the hands of Iksuagami's sword and might. He saw a weakness in Orochi and as his heart could be penetrated if exposed. He viewed his chance and stabbed his sword into Orochi ending his lifeforce. But not before he was bitten countless times by it filling him with its power. He was left victorious but now struggling to handle his mixing power matter filling him with mixed thoughts and mindset. This struggling is what lead to him becoming split into two separate opposite forms of beings of the light and dark powers. The light being named Primus and the one made up of all the Darkness being named Unicron. They battled each other trying to destroy the other as they shared a splitted AllSpark. Unicron wanted to consume all forms of power while Primus lived off of preserving all life. The war of which their predecessors were fighting for was forced to rage on. After some violante Decillion Years Of Waring, ****Primus traps Unicron and himself inside planetoids. Unicron then reforms his physical form into a being that can transform between robot and planet modes. Primus plans to create a race of tiny beings that can do the same, but first he practices by cyberforming a moon, Protos, and he creates a prototypical race, the Covenant, to inhabit it. The Covenant are charged with preparing against Point Omega, a future cataclysm while ****Primus eghosted reconstructs his bodyform into being a new planet made up all of entirely technorganic substance. The high light powered energy lead to the evolution of sentient life forms that adapted quickly.**

**Around The Dawn Of Time**

**An entity known as Primacron comes into existence and begins to create. Among the beings to which he gives life are the first mechanoids known as "Primitives," one of which he takes as his assistant in his continuing experiments. His creations steadily grow bigger and more complex until eventually, he creates the planet-sized transforming robot named after Unicron. Primacron intends for Unicron to consume all life in the universe, leaving it a blank slate for him to do with as he wishes, but Unicron II rebels. Seriously injuring Primacron, Unicron II sets out into the universe on his own, and Primacron's assistant escapes to a world near the centre of the galaxy. Oracle reaches a desolate planet in the center of the galaxy and changes it into a verdant world. Oracle senses that in the far future, Primacron will create Tornedron, which can absorb all energy. Oracle summons Grimlock and other beast Transformers from the future to tell them how to destroy the threat. **

**18,000,000,000 Years Ago**

**Seeking revenge, ****Unicron II enlists the Quintessons to seek out the body of Primus. After discovering it in the form of Cybertron, the Quintessons decided to tell Unicron about it ... later. Forming a grand business venture, they tried to devise crude ways to control Primus's power though wiping out all the native organic life substance and rejecting such prototype devices such as the Divine Light (which was lost). The Quintessons eventually constructed a shell program for Vector Sigma, called the Oracle. The Quintessons attempt to create Trans-Organics as a fusion between robotic and organic life, but fail and seal them up deep within the planet. The Quintessons create two classes of robot slaves. The consumer goods and military hardware. With these robot creations performing all their labour for them, Quintesson culture grows progressively more decadent. Violent gladiatorial matches are even staged amongst the robots, with the losers smelted and their raw materials used to create new robots. At some point during this period, the consumer goods robots come into possession of the mysterious Matrix of Leadership. The origins of this talisman are unknown (there is some suggestion it may be connected to Primacron's assistant), but it was passed from robot to robot through the years. Known holders during this time include Primon, Prima and Prime Nova. Eventually, the consumer goods robots develop true sentience and rise up in rebellion against their Quintesson creators. This is the beginning of the First Cybertronian War.**

**12,000,000,000 Years Ago**

**A rebel cell of consumer goods robots led by A-3, including Beta, turn the Quintesson slave brand into a symbol of freedom when they assault the Quintessons' Hive City. Although they meet resistance in the form of the Quintessons' gigantic Dark Guardian robots, A-3 activates the Coder Remote device he has placed within his slave brand, deactivating the Dark Guardians and allowing the robots to take the city. From this victory, the Quintesson line of dominoes begin to fall, until the aliens are eventually defeated, and forced to flee the planet. Peace settles on Cybertron for a time, with the robots building their own society, during which time, the Matrix is held by Guardian Prime. **

**9,000,000,000 Years Ago**

**The violent military hardware robots, now known as the Decepticons, seek conquest and begin the Second Cybertronian War when they turn their aggression against the consumer goods, now called the Autobots, at the time led by Zeta Prime. A series of conflicts ensue, with both sides claiming victory at different points in time. Ultimately, never having been designed for combat, the Autobots realise the futility of attempting to match the Decepticons' strength and firepower, and, under the leadership of Sentinel Prime, they instead turn to stealth, reconstructing their bodies so that they can transform into vehicles and machinery. With this new skill, the Autobots are ultimately able to win the war, and they rule the planet for many centuries. With the peace policed by the Guardian Robots, reprogrammed version of the Quintesson's Dark Guardians, energy becomes plentiful and the planet shines with a healthy golden glow, denoting this period as the Golden Age of Cybertron.**

**6,000,000,000 Years Ago**

**Eventually, however, the Decepticons also develop transformation, and they couple the technology with robot mode flight powers to renew their aims for conquest. Thus it is that Megatron is born. Assembling a small group of like-minded individuals, including Shockwave and Soundwave, and increasing his ranks by using his Robo-Smasher to reprogram Autobots, Megatron stages an attack on the outer cities and kills Sentinel Prime, who entrusts the Matrix to the aged A-3, now known as Alpha Trion. For whatever reason, Megatron's actions are not made full public knowledge, and the Decepticons' impressive flight powers make them objects of hero worship for the young Autobot dock worker, Orion Pax. However, Orion learns the folly of his ways when he is attacked by Megatron as part of an evil plan by the Decepticon to steal the energy in Orion's warehouses. Both Orion and his girlfriend Ariel are fatally wounded by Megatron, but are rescued by the time-displaced Aerialbots and brought to Alpha Trion. Many famous Elite Autobots emerge like Kup for instance. The pair are the first subjects for Alpha Trion's new method of reconstructing Autobots into truly battle-hardy configuration, becoming Optimus Prime and Elita One. Given the Matrix by Alpha Trion, Optimus became Autobot leader for the newly-begun Third Cybertronian War. Around this time, "shortly before" the war truly reignites, the scientists Starscream and Skyfire depart Cybertron to explore the prehistoric planet Earth. Skyfire is swept up in a polar windstorm and separated from Starscream. After failing to locate his friend, Starscream returns to Cybertron, eventually abandoning his scientific pursuits, enrolling in the Cybertron War Academy and joining Megatron's Decepticons.**

**3,000,000,000 Years Ago**

**Godmessenger (Devil Z) and Godmaster come to Earth. Godmaster breaks into 8 pieces and falls into a deep sleep. The independent Decepticon team called the Insecticons arrives on Earth and decides to live there permanently, using food and elements as their fuel. A group of Transformers led by Fortress escape Cybertron in search of a new haven. They travel to the desolate planet Master. The starship Brave Maximus, which has been traveling through time, crashes on planet Master. Fortress uses it to refine his Headmaster theory and builds the massive Battleship Maximus. Cybertron's energy is drastically drained, necessitating an Autobot expedition to alien planets in search of new source of power. Optimus Prime and his best and brightest board a mighty spacecraft, but their plan is discovered by Megatron. A Decepticon assault on the Ark's launch bay leaves Prime and his crew believing Elita One and her team have been destroyed. The Autobots proceed to blast off, but they are followed and ambushed by the Decepticons aboard their own space cruiser. The ships are caught in the gravity of the nearby planet Earth and crash so violently that all the Transformers are knocked offline.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3,000,000 Years Ago**

**Maximals and Predacons come from the future via Transwarp technology and scan the animals of the planet for alternate modes. The Beast Wars begin. A ton of Maximal protoforms fall from space and some become Maximal members and others are forcefully reprogrammed as a Predacon. Two of which, (Packrat and Fractyl) prove to not sit either faction and are both kicked out of their teams. Packrat for being way too wreckless and uncaring and Fractyl for being too unhelpful. They start working together solo learning how to survive on their own. The immortal life force of Starscream crosses time and space to reach Earth. He possesses a Predacon and attempts to take over, but fails. He returns to being a ghost and vanishes into the far reaches of time and space. A mysterious alien species comes from another reality (A Hunter Race) looking for a worthy pey to challenge and fight for sport. He chooses the Honorbound Predacon/Maximal Dinobot who defeats it. Before anyone could learn where and when he comes, the creature blows up himself along with his ship. Shortly thereafter, Predacon Soldier Waspinator while on a mission digs up from the leftovers of the deceased alien fighter's ship cargo discovers a power substance called Solitarium. After making him cross through multiple Dimensions, he gives the only left dose to his master Predacon Megatron. They start trying to learn how to master it so they can cross through realities and conquer. After tons of dimensional battling, (one including quest starring in the live action film universe Tyran) A Blasty Zone, forms taking Optimus Primal and the Predacon Megatron to the year 2004. Optimus Primal takes Predacon Megatron back and destroys their connection to transwarp forced to continue fighting The Beast Wars. Due to the Maximals' and Predacons' interference in the Vok experiment on Earth, the Vok begin to terraform the planet. Optimus Primal sacrifices his life to stop this. As a result, Earth loses its second, mechanical moon, and the quantum surge is generated. It mutates a couple Maximals and Predacons to have their bodies to become mutated as Transmetals. Simultaneously, Two Predacons Soldiers (Terrorsaur and Scorponok) are presumed dead as they slip and fell into the lava and all the Protoforms floating in space fall down to Earth. A few left undamaged malfunction scanning two animal life forms becoming The Fuzors. After Optimus Primal is reborn into a new body, The Beast Wars rage on. On one mission, Predacon Megatron acquires two Predacons (Vice Grip and Onyx Primal) to go out and track down the lost Packrat and Fractyl. During the mission, 3 famous Autobots and a Wrecker are warped to this time period. Packrat and Fractyl take them to try ta help shield them from the raw Energon radiation. Elsewhere, 2 other unknown Predacons (Antagony and Cataclysm) warp in stasis pods with a mission to assassinate Optimus Primal's crew. But Predacon Megatron takes them in for interrogation wanting to know what he can learn about his future. They escape and disappear shielding their radar along with those of Packrat and Fractyl's energy signatures. Humanity's ancestors develop the ability to create and use tools. Dinobot saves them from destruction at the hands of the Predacons by sacrificing himself. ****(Unbenounced to anyone anywhere, Dinobot's DNA was recovered by both Predacon Megatron to be saved for a future scheme of his and also from a dimensional crossing squad of alien beings that of the same of the one that challenged Dinobot a while back. He was reborn as a clone in a entirely different Universe as a pawn for the Multiversal Gladiatorial Games. But his story his for another time.)**** The Mighty Reformed Agent Decepticon Predacon Ravage is sent from the future by the Tripredacus Console to kill everyone. He captures the Predacon Megatron, but fails in his mission and is destroyed by Rattrap's sabotage. In the volcano where the dormant Ark is located, the Predacon Megatron unearths the Ark and attacks Optimus Prime in an attempt to change history. As a result, a timestorm occurs, but Blackarachnia stops it. Optimus Primal saves Optimus Prime's Spark infuzing it into his own becoming further mutated into Optimal Optimus. The Maximals move in to keep The Ark safe from the Predacons after their ship The Axalon is crumpled into the sea. The Tripredacus Console becomes disappointed that their agent Ravage failed, they send a full fleet of the most strong Predacons known on future Cybertron (lead by Magmatron) to take Predacon Megatron back in. They were equipped with a super cloak to completely sheil their presence by the main Beast Wars participance able to work unopposed or trackable. But, one recruit of Magmatron (Razorbeast) is a Maximal double agent and reports to Maximal Military Commander Big Convoy about their undercover project. Big Convoy sends his most interested Maximal Military sargent Lio Convoy to lead the most unmerciful Maximals in history to strike the Predacons and alter the operation in their favor. When the two go through time, Revenge Thirsty Former Omicron Guardian Maximal (Depth Charge) tracks their quantum trails to become a main member of The Beast Wars working only to see the death of his arch nemesis Rampage. Magmatron rebuilds the fallen agent Ravage in a new Transmetal 2 body with a constructed Transmetal Driver from Vok technology. But in the heep of a ferocious physical battle with Lio Convoy, it is lost and discovered by Predacon Megatron. As these 2 Beast Wars go on simultaneously across the planet, 3 other mysterious beings (Gigan, Kiryu and Vector Prime) come from yet another alternate future of a different Universe on a "segrate mission"! Kiryu is ordered to keep Vector Prime safe as he does his mission from Gigan and the two fight each other to near death imprisoning each other inside deep in the Volcano that would become known as Yellowstone by humans in the future. (But not before interviewing with the side Beast War working for both the Predacons and Maximals respectively.) Vector Prime goes cloaked observing Predacon Megatron as he keeps coming with plans to take back control of The Ark and begin creating the prototype stages of cloning his own new Dinobot. He eventually constructs his own machine to take a blank protoform, his half Spark of Rampage and the Transmetal Driver to create the dubbed Dinobot II. ****(But before birth, Vector Prime installs into the manufacture device some unexplainable super matter to be used for later. Vector Prime then edmetioutly left the scene to disappear through time and space never to be seen forever.)**** The creation was at first in mind sync with Rampage. But when Maximal Rattrap found from digged up possessions from his mission to dig up from the Axalon an old Databox containing downloaded all the memory files of the Original Dinobot. He tried transferring them into the clone (which brefiley was successful) enevidably proved only temporary as Predacon Megatron and Rampage had all the file deleted. ****(But in reality, all the files were copied before to a backup file of it's processor before being deleted. That key information will come into play a little later.)**** After some plenty more battles and characters getting upgrades, The Tripredacus Console got frustrated waiting for results deciding to do the job themselves acquiring beast modes and having their most brutal unforgiving cold blooded champion Predacon Galvatron to lead a ton of future Predacon populace on destroying all the Maximals and Predacon traitors. The Maximal High Console counteracts with having them and Big Convoy lead some Maximal populace in coming to battle them back and recover their Maximal allies. As the warfare escalates, Predacon Megatron takes in the Spark of The Original stasis napping Megaton's Spark to become a almighty Transmetal 2 Dragon. This action and awareness of time distortion to the time flow angers The Vok who take the thought dead abducted Maximals Tigatron and Airazor's essence and infuze them to become the nature god Tigerhawk tasked with destroying Predacon Megatron and then go on to take care of all the other bad components. After destroying Predacon Megatron's base and scattering his whole team, the scheming Predacon Tarantulas abducted him and attempted to extract his powers. But this action only freed Tigerhawk of his core programming and had Tarantulas be destroyed blown into pieces. The Maximals take in Tigerhawk and go on scouts to find Predacon Megatron and his whole squad to bring them to justice. But there is more time distortion as Predacons Antagony and Cataclysm have had Vice Grip and Onyx Primal become part of their operation in manufacturing the first ever Anglemolis to fuel for their master. The three Autobots and Wrecker are revealed to be that of a future timeline G1 Optimus Prime, Arcee and Rodimus Prime along with Apelinq. They are gained Transmetal bodies from the acquired Transmetal Driver by Packrat and two other beings from Antagony's future named Sandstorm and Windrazor come back to assist them in fighting against the mysterious Predacons from completing their scheme. But they succeed bring forth a whole fleet of future warriors and find their master is a future dark god named Shockract (who came from a alternate future where Predacon Megatron succeeded in killing Optimus Prime and becoming the future ruler of Cybertron and who he himself mastered through harnessing since his corrupted youth Anglemolis.) All the Beast Wars participants as well as that of the Covenant and others come to aid in stopping Shockaract. But in Shockaract's destruction in a wormhole of time and space, he reconfigured himself through scattered Anglemolis on the future Cybertron. The Covenant were all destroyed and the Maximal teams of Lio and Big Convoy made an alliance with Magmatron and Galvatron to return to their future to stop the rebirthed Shockract while Optimus Primal's crew were tasked through having all their memories wiped to stay on past Earth to finish the job of capturing Predacon Megatron. The Maximals Packrat, Fractyl, Ramulas and Sonar along with Predacons Ravage, Spittor, Crap Snap and Iguanas were about to volunteer as they were all leaving to go home when The 3 Autobots, Sandstorm, Windrazor and Apelinq inform them there is yet another evil coming that they haft to be ready for here in the past when the time comes. So once everyone parts ways, the combined team of Autobots, Maximals and Predacons go inactive observing history as it plays out until there participants will be acquired. Optimus Primal's crew continue looking for Predacon Megatron's gang. But Predacon Megatron has his 6 left member crew split into to groups as he himself, Rampage and Dinobot II go to search through the dead Tarantulas's archives to find a map leading to a refurbished Nemesis which they go to claim. As they get the ship up and running, Optimus Primal has Tigerhawk and Depth Charge come to stop them. In the following act, Rampage and Depth Charge have their final confrontation and are both destroyed, Dinobot II loses his mind sync with Rampage making his Spark more whole now having a gained freewill, Predacon Megatron has The Nemesis rise from the sea and set out to destroy The Ark and it's acupence and finally, Optimus Primal is forced to go prepare his maximals as Tigerhawk sacrifices himself to save him. On the way to The Ark, Predacon Megatron has all his leftover followers (with the exception of Waspinator) burned alive leading to Dinobot II starting to question his creator and what side he should be on. He goes to start having all his original counterparts memories start to remerge while Optimus Primal has his big brawl with Predacon Megatron in front of him. When he loses to Predacon Megatron, all seems hopeless as the fusion is right above The Ark and almost near complete recharge. But Dinobot II decides ta upload encrypted files of The Ark's Backup Shuttle so The Maximals can recuperate and get up and running. When the Fusion Cannon gets to full power and Predacon Megatron's grand dissension is near conclusion, he orders Dinobot II to fire. He is meat with the largest disappointment of his entire coeur to see his very own creation rebel and fight back him. The two battle it out and Dinobot II severes the wires connecting the buttons to the Cannon while also in penetrating his claw hands into Predacon Megatron's right eye. The Maximal Rhinox takes The Suttle and burst through The Nemesis and takes Predacon Megatron and Dinobot II out with him as he burst further through the core engine and out the ship. As The Nemesis starts to crash back down into the ocean, Optimus Primal flies out in time and meets back with with The Maximals on the ground while Rhinox still flying the Shuttle observes Predacon Megatron and Dinobot II proceeding their brawl slipping off the Shuttle and falling to the ground where the two start slicing and stabbing at themselves most brutally. Optimus Primal has the other Maximals come with him as they go to help the resurfaced Dinobot defeat Predacon Megatron for good. They put Predacon Megatron in cuffs and have Dinobot II alongside the found crumbled up Waspinator put into CR Cambers for repair. They then refurbish The Shuttle and put G1 Megatron's Spark back into his body. When the defected Waspinator and Dinobot II find through the records The Ark's Shuttle was never used even once during the whole Great War and was destroyed when Trypticon would smash the base up, they decide to take the ship and all together leave with the help of a refurbished Transwarp to blast off from past Earth and start traveling through Transwarp space to return to their home time with Predacon Megatron screaming in failure on the back bumper of The Shuttle. But right as they leave, The Predacon Tarantulas resurfaced now reborn in a Transmetal 2 body and with the power spirit of 2 dead Vok now able to resurrect the dead. He goes on now unopposed to rebuild/resurrect all of Predacon Megatron's former dead subordinates like Rampage, Quickstrike and Inferno not only rebirthing but also upgrading them all like him in Transmetal and Transmetal 2 bodies. There all reprogrammed to serve only him and his master Unicron. The Unkillable Tarantulas discovers through scouring the remains of their the Darksyde use to lay that Predacons Terrorsaur and Scorponok had actually went into stasis lock under the layers of Lava as they were being melted while simultaneously being upgraded into Transmetals back during the Quantum Surge. He awakens them and persuade them to join his undead armada. The army goes on to find Shockaract's former loyalists heavily weakened and near death. They also become part of his large army to fulfill Unicron's intentions promising them in return they will find a means to bring Shockract back from the dead. The Autobot/Maximal/Predacon leftovers foresee this as their time to take action and start battling against Tarantulas's band of evil. The Vok come to aid them by rebirthing the essences of Maximals Tigatron and Airazor (after being destroyed as Tigerhawk) in new Transmetal bodies and pumped up to slag some destroyer scum. The united 3 faction made team are eventually are eventually rebranded as the next generation of Wreckers complete with their own faction symbol while Tarantulas has his army rebranded instead of Predacons as The Destructicons! This Beast Wars Anew concluded with the 2nd resurrection of Shokaract, the defeat of all the Destructions being all sucked through a Transwarp distortion (a hybrid of a Wormhole and Blackhole) and finally, The newfounded Wreckers using a Transwarp Portal to go to their future Cybertron to fulfill their next order to accompany in the future final confrontation for all of Cybertron with Dinobot II's army. The final transport officially concluded The Beast Wars Forever! ****(But of course, the story is still yet to ever go truly finished.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**2,500,000 Years AGo**

**The Sparkbots travel back from 2007 and attempt to release Unicron's Angolmois energy, which was scattered in 2005. They are followed by Primus (a.k.a. Oracle), who seals them and the energy inside the Earth. He creates Brave Maximus to stand guard and devices several layers of safeguards to control Maximus's activation.**

**500,000 Years Ago**

**The Decepticon Deathsaurus uses a giant fortress in his quest to become the next Emperor, but the young Autobot Star Saber and others seal it up in the gravity well of the Dark Nebula.**

**92,000 Years Ago**

**The Headmaster Grand of Planet Master meets up with the Autobot Pretenders. After a battle with the Decepticon Pretenders, they crash on Earth and take the form of humans. They seal up the Decepticon Pretenders, who have taken the form of demons, in a pyramid in Egypt, the Nazca Lines in Peru, and the undersea city of Atlantis. A team of Autobots from the future come to Earth to activate Brave Maximus, but their spaceship crashes on Castle Peak. Later, this becomes the basis for human legends of U.F.O.s. The energy life form Devil Z steals the Godmasters' transtectors from the G Nebula and brings them to Earth. He falls into a deep sleep. Among the transtectors he has stolen is one created for Optimus Prime.**

**Around 543**

**A human from the future year of 1985 and several Autobots and Decepticons including Starscream arrive through a time-space transportation system left in an ancient ruin on Earth. They are drawn into a territorial battle, but with the assistance of an old man claiming to be a wizard, they return to their original era.**

**14th Century**

**Humanity unearths a spaceship that crashed on Earth several million years before, and discovers a Cybertronian weather control unit called the Power Core. The Power Core's activation causes a great disaster, but the King of Persia seals it inside a golden shell. Renamed the Pearl of Bahaudin **_**("Jehudin" in Japan)**_**, it is buried in the ground once more.**

**Late 1970s**

**The Voyager Disk is launched by NASA to be hopefully picked up by any extraterrestrial life out there in the Universe. The Great War on Cybertron settles down. A team of Cyberdroids comes from Cybertron to look for Optimus Prime or the Matrix that he holds. A dimensional shockwave causes them to gain transformation abilities as Micromasters and travel to Earth. As a side effect of the shockwave, some become Decepticons. The divided Micromasters begin a conflict on Earth. The Autobots unearth a fragment of Cybertronian metal and a Predacon emblem in Mount St. Hilary. They set up Metrobase to protect the site. The Autobot Micromasters find a pod in the ground. A plasma released from the pod opens a dimensional rift and Multiforce arrives from the future. In a great final act, there all wiped out to never be heard of again.**

**1984**

**A volcanic eruption reactivates Teletraan I, the internal computer of the Ark. The Autobots and the Decepticons awaken, and, now outfitted with new alternate modes that enable them to hide amongst the vehicles and machinery of Earth, restart the Great War. The Autobots befriend Spike Witwicky and his father, Sparkplug, but despite the humans' aid, they are unable to stop the Decepticons from building a new space cruiser and stealing the energy needed to power it. A final act of sabotage by Autobot Mirage brings the Decepticons' cruiser crashing back to Earth, where it lands in the ocean. Although the Autobots intended to return to Cybertron, the revelation that the Decepticons have survived the crash forces them to stay and defend the planet. The Decepticons develop an intergalactic space bridge transportation system to send energy back to Cybertron, while the Autobots expand their ranks with the addition of the powerful Dinobots. The Decepticons unearth the frozen form of Skyfire, but he turns against his old friend Starscream and sides with the Autobots, helping to foil the Decepticons' plans to harness the power of the Earth's core. The Decepticons ally themselves with the human scientist Doctor Arkeville, using his mind-controlling hypno-chips to amass an army of human slaves. Simultaneously, the villains construct a huge space bridge to transport Cybertron itself into Earth's orbit, causing massive worldwide chaos, and put the human slaves to work gathering energy. At the eleventh hour, the Autobots are able to break the Decepticons' mind control and blast Cybertron out of Earth's orbit. After the Decepticons were defeated while drifting through space, Megatron finds and tampers with the Voyager Disk aboard the planetary exploration machine Voyager that was launched in 1977 installing directions for changing history and destroying Optimus Prime on the Ark in the past if the Decepticons lose the war in the future. The Insecticons resurface and form an uneasy alliance with Megatron's Decepticons.**

**1985**

**The Autobots and Decepticons discover an island "lost world" that was populated by long-thought extinct animals from the Mesozoic era of Earth's history. Megatron's attempt to take the energy from the island causes a series of time portals to appear around the Earth. The planet is in danger of being torn apart until the Autobots return the island's energy.****When the Decepticons create fake evidence so as to trick the humans into thinking that the Autobots are evil and the Decepticons are good, the Autobots are exiled from Earth. Of course, as soon as the Autobots are gone, the Decepticons reveal their true colors and take over, at least until the Autobots return to Earth and defeated them. After a space bridge accident, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Inferno, Perceptor, and several Decepticons, are transported to an alien planet where they are no bigger than toys. The Decepticons manage to escape back to Earth, but the Autobots have to return via a different means: a child's toy rocket that somehow can actually work. The five Autobots are captured by an alien gambler named Bosch, who paralyzes them, bar Smokescreen, and sells them to Lord Gyconi. Forced to find a way to rescue his friends, Smokescreen teams up with Bosch and a bounty hunter named Devcon to rescue the Autobots, who are forced to fight against giant, mutant animals. The Autobots later successfully manage to return to Earth. Megatron travels to the center of Cybertron and uses Vector Sigma to create the Stunticons. Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion, who have followed Megatron, also use Vector Sigma to create the Aerialbots, albeit at the cost of Alpha Trion merging with the computer. Sometime afterwards Starscream goes rogue on the Decepticons, travels to Cybertron, breaks into the Decepticon Detention Center, and releases the Combaticons as his own personal army. Things do not go as planned, and both Starscream and the Combaticons are banished from the Decepticon army. The Combaticons and Starscream promptly ditch each other and go their separate ways. The Combaticons decide to take over Cybertron, and actually win, successfully booting Shockwave out into space. Shockwave bumps into Starscream, and this is the beginning of a brief and unusual alliance that eventually escalates from Starscream and Shockwave to the Decepticons and Autobots as a whole, both sides recognizing the threat of the Combaticons. After the Combaticons are defeated, the alliance ends, and Megatron secretly has Bruticus reprogrammed to be loyal to him. Starscream is also allowed to rejoin the Decepticons.**

**1986**

**Tons of many other Autobots like Springer, Hot Rod, Blurr and Ultra Magnus join the Autobot cause when The Scramble City plan is activated through cooperation between humans. The giant city robot Metroplex is completed. The Decepticons build Trypticon. Having traveled from the future to this period, A mysterious dark figure that would become known through all of history to be a recurring nightmare of an adversary Galvatron II came out of nowhere and possesed Trypticon temporary.**

**1987**

**G1 Megatron acquires a army expansion when he acquires a complete subfaction team to command called The Gobots along with a few spare Decepticons. But one Gobot named Bug Bite attempts to take command over G1 Megatron in ruling the Decepticons taking over the Coneheads, Thundercracker and Dreadwing. He fails.**

**1988**

**Autobot Cliffjumper is transwarped to an alternate dimension where The Autobots are the villains and The Decepticons are The Heroes. He befriends the Mirrored Universe Megatron and Mirrored Universe Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus open up a time rift to start conquering and destroying as many parallel realities they can. The Mirrored Decepticons, Normal Autobots and Decepticons join forces to wipe out every Mirror Universe Autobot with MU Optimus Prime reborn into Nova Prime to help the mirrored Universe survivors find a new home as their whole universe is wiped out. The Primax Autobots take some in as close partners.**

**1989**

**In the United States of America, an expert team including D.R. Faireborn is formed to combat a massive international terrorist organization led by the man who would later be known as Snake. The Chinese restaurant run by Shaoshao Li's parents moves to New York. Shaoshao spends many lonely days there until she meets the young Marissa Faireborn.**

**1993**

**The approximate birth date of Daniel Witwicky.**

**1996**

**During one of D.R. Faireborn's missions, he and his daughter Marissa are saved by Optimus Prime. From then onwards, Marissa is increasingly involved with Prime and the other Autobots. However, Shaoshao, who feels that her only ally has been taken away from her by Prime, begins to mistrust all Transformers. Shaoshao's parents relocate their restaurant to Japan. Shaoshao is forced to leave without ever reaching an understanding with Marissa or Prime.**

**1997**

**The United States government officially announces their intent to coexist with the Autobots, the existence of Decepticons, and their intention to join in the battle. The United States army works with the Autobots to develop and produce the military strategy robot C-X. However, Starscream's ghost, which has come from the future, tampers with it. It goes berserk and is destroyed.**

**1998**

**The Japanese government makes a deal with the Decepticons, agreeing to allow them to gather energy in exchange for Japan's safety. However, Frenzy and Rumble cause an artificial earthquake, leading to mass casualties.**

**1999**

**The humans and Autobots work together to develop the interstellar teleportation gate known as The Trigger**. **Starscream fuses with the Trigger. He attempts a coup, but is defeated by Optimus Prime and Megatron. In the battle, many on both sides are badly damaged, and Prime and Megatron go missing**

**2000**

**An elite team of Predacons, called "Destrongers", from the future cross the dimensions to Earth. They attempt to control Brave Maximus, who was left on Earth several million years before. They are opposed by an Autobot Dimensional Patrol Team from the future, led by Fire Convoy. The Autobots secretly construct a space bridge and remain undercover. The Dimensional Patrol Team is made up of new-generation Transformers, including the Spy Changers, who were born from the addition of the Gobots. The Autobot spaceship that had crashed on Angel Mountain several millennia ago is unearthed by the Predacons. Its crew are reformatted into Decepticons. The Autobots activate Brave Maximus. Borrowing Maximus's power, Fire Convoy defeats the leader of the Predacons and Decepticons, Devil Gigatron and take them back to their home time. The members of the Autobot Dimensional Patrol Team that remained on Earth upgrade the Spy Changer team to Super Mode in response to a new threat.**

**2001**

**Two mysterious beams of light are seen flying over Earth's atmosphere edmetioutly vanish upon impact. They are spotted crashing separately into the sights of The Yellowstone Volcano and Bermuda Triangle. There is a brief erosion from the Earth's Core witch then quickly ceases. ****Murray Sumner**** is born.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2002**

**On Earth, with the help of Autobot ambassador Crosscut, construction begins on Autobot City, which uses Brave Maximus as its core. The Earth Defense Command (E.D.C.) is created with humans and Autobots working together.**

**2003**

**The Autobots sense that Megatron is preparing for a war to take over Cybertron. They prepare by moving most of their forces from Earth to Cybertron. Using the Cosmic Rust virus, the Decepticons sabotage the Autobot forces, causing massive damage. The E.D.C., having lost most of their defenses, activate the Binaltech Project, a plan to create man-made Transformers.**

**2004**

**The Autobots use the element Solitarium to continue construction of Scramble City. They rewrite Brave Maximus's central systems accordingly. Dimensional fissures called the Blasty Zone appear, and Transformers from various eras are transported to the year 2004. The Predacon Megatron arrives and defeats Starscream, taking over command of the Decepticons on Earth. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots on Earth are attacked by the Decepticons led by the Predacon Megatron. Prime remembers having met a future Transformer aboard the Ark 3 million years before. A timestorm occurs, and Optimus Primal is summoned from prehistoric Earth. Star Saber and Victory Leo arrive from the future, having pursued the Strong Attack Captain Decepticon Gigant Bomb, who came through the Blasty Zone. Skyfire (now called Jetfire) is blown through a solitarium portal into another universe. He returns with Roadbuster and Whirl. With Springer, Twin Twist, and Topspin, they found the Wreckers. Megatron begins the war to take over Cybertron. The Autobots cannot send reinforcements to Earth. The Binaltech warriors born on Earth are very effective. The E.D.C. and Autobots, working together, remove the Decepticons from the solar system. Through an introduction by Dr. Arkeville, the Decepticon Earth Attack Commander Starscream allies with a secret organization, the Concurrence, made up of dangerous elements on Earth. Using advanced brainwashing techniques, they brainwash humans and take over several industrial cities across the world, creating Binaltech Decepticons. After a little interdimensional adventure in the universe cluster of Tyran, the warriors from across the other timelines and points in time are put back and all memory files of their presence and existence are erased to not disrupt what lies for the future. In order to bolster their ranks on Earth, the Autobots develop the Genetronic Translink System, which creates same-personality duplicates. However, its side effects are unknown. Under the E.D.C.'s leadership, a replica automaton with artificial intelligence is created in Japan. This is the birth of man-made Transformers. In order to find the truth about the "Bad Production Incident" that created the Binaltech Decepticons, an expert team led by D.R. Faireborn works with Autobots including Jazz to enact Operation: Carwash.**

**2005**

**Lio Convoy comes through the Bloody Zone (possibly a typo for Blasty Zone) from an alternate future in which humans are extinct on Earth. Ravage from another point in the future makes contact with Teletraan I in order to use the Transformers' "Bio and Tech Spec" data to manipulate the timestream and create a future without needless battles. He is stopped by the humanoid computer Mobile Teletraan 15, who has traveled back in time from 2007. As a result, Teletraan I is damaged and the data is lost. In order to regain the lost data, Ravage takes on the identity of "Black Panther Man" and infiltrates the Autobots. He instructs the Teletraan 15 of 2005 to travel to different eras via Transwarp and creates an Information Control Center based on the record satellite Nana Megatron, who has been missing, is reborn as Rebirth Megatron through the black hole connection system possessed by the Reverse Convoy of planet Vehicron. Injured in the battle over solitarium, Optimus Prime gains the power of the Energon Matrix possessed by the many Prime-type warriors gathered from different eras. He rids Earth of Decepticons. The Autobots use the last of the solitarium to return the time-lost Autobots and the captured Decepticons to their original eras. Unicron the Great Devourer appears and the Unicron War begins. Optimus Prime dies in battle, the heavily-wounded Megatron is reborn as Galvatron through the power of Unicron, and Starscream is executed by Galvatron. The Matrix is passed on to the new Autobot leader, Ultra Magnus, and the young Autobot Hot Rod releases its power, maturing into Rodimus Prime and becoming the Autobots' new leader. He throws Galvatron toward Planet Thrull and lights the darkness, destroying Unicron. But the Angolmois energy within Unicron traverses time and space and parasitizes Autobot leaders from various time periods. Rodimus Prime commissions a science team shortly after Unicron's defeat. The Sojourner's Passage, crewed by Glyph, Tap-Out, and others, is launched. It crashlands on the distant planet of Archa Nine and is lost to the ages. Unicron II's servants, the Sparkbots, secretly alter Galvatron's trajectory so that he will land on Earth. Galvatron crashes on Earth, creating a historically unparalleled disaster and transforming Tokyo into a sea of fire. His cells are scattered, and the Unicron II cells within them multiply using humans and machines as their hosts. The machines become Legion and the biological organisms (humans) become Kiss Players**.**Due to the disaster, humans begin to see Transformers as an enemy, with anti-Transformers sentiment centering on Japan. To combat this, key aid groups and Autobots work on rescue operations in Tokyo. Among them is a sentient metallic being who takes on the form of an Autobot to soothe the thirst of the people of Japan. Despite the Autobots' best efforts, the Japanese people's anti-Transformers sentiment continues unabated and spreads throughout the world. Eventually, the Tokyo E.D.C. is at the center of a movement to force Transformers off the Earth. There are some who believe that the Concurrence is behind this sudden change in direction, but it is not known for certain. The E.D.C. summons Kiss Players from across the country and begins to remove Cybertronians using white artificial Transformers called Autoroopers. The E.D.C. develops an anti-electron field that greatly lowers the life functions of Cybertronians and covers the planet with it, thus driving all remaining Transformers off the Earth. Rodimus Prime, devastated by the thought that his actions caused humanity and Transformers to go to war with each other, returns both the Matrix and the title of Commander to Ultra Magnus and becomes Hot Rod once more. Some civilians oppose the unilateral actions of the E.D.C. to remove the Transformers and form a resistance movement. Marissa Faireborn is seen among them. The remaining members of the disbanded American intelligence agency Triple-I succeed in analyzing the flight recorder of a future Transformer's spaceship, which they had unearthed and safeguarded since the previous century. They discover the future Decepticon Ravage's "Central Consciousness File X-9." Using the life force of the current Ravage, who had been captured by the E.D.C., he is reborn as the Binaltech Ravage. However, sensing that his plan to change history 3 million years before had failed, Ravage once again begins to try to alter the timeline. Ravage repairs Shockwave's Kronosphere time machine. He traps the on-the-verge-of-victory Megatron and the other Decepticon forces around Cybertron between dimensions, their mobile fortress and all. He intends to protect the Decepticons from Unicron's imminent arrival and to allow the Autobots to exhaust themselves battling Unicron. Then the Decepticons will reemerge and reign supreme. The Autobot technician Wheeljack discovers through information gathered from Ravage that in the near future, he and many other Autobots will die in the Unicron War. He sees a way to avoid this fate in the GT System, which makes it possible to replicate personalities. He initiates Project Bodyshop, creating replicas of himself. The Interplanetary Personnel Exchange Program, highly praised due to the excellent work of Autobot police officer Clamp Down, is expanded to include Red Alert, Sunstreaker, and other Binaltech Autobots. They attempt to promote peaceful co-existence by partnering with humans and taking on jobs. This event could take place in either timeline, but since the Autobots here are in Binaltech bodies, it's placed in this timeline for the sake of continuity. The Autobots attempt to undo the change in history that the Binaltech Ravage caused. Autobot theoretician Skids directs "Operation: Distant Thunder" in an attempt to send a warning to the past. If it succeeds, history will return to normal, but the Autobots will lose to the Decepticons, Cybertron will be conquered by Megatron, and the great darkness of Unicron will arrive. Operation: Distant Thunder fails. A mysterious entity called the "Protector" creates a bypass, creating two parallel worlds: one with the true progression of events, and the other with the altered history of the Binaltech Project. The world where the altered history continues will eventually lead to the great Alternity. The Quintessons enter the Great War as a wild card opposed to both factions. Cyclonus recovers Galvatron, who becomes Decepticon leader again. Trypticon and the Predacons appear.**

**2006**

**Hot Rod reclaims the Matrix and becomes Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, once more. The Quintessons start to try to take back their ancestral home of Cybertron. Galvatron awakens from his slumber on Planet Thrull and returns to leadership of the Decepticons. Rodimus Prime, Kup, Scrapheap, Galvatron, Cyclonus, and Scourge are kidnapped by a transcendent Quintesson known as the "Seeker" in his crystal ship to be studied as historical artifacts. They are given new bodies as a result of being caught between time and dimensions but free themselves, destroying the ship and returning to their old forms in the process. Starscream, who had been active as a ghost, is restored to life by Unicron and goes missing. In the wake of Unicron's destruction, Primacron creates the life form Tornedron, which absorbs all energies. In the distant past, his former assistant Oracle senses this and summons Grimlock and the other beast Transformers, informing them how Tornadron may be destroyed. Due to the threat of the Hate Plague, a Quintesson rescued from Quintessa agrees to restore Optimus Prime to life. He uses the Wisdom of the Ages within the Matrix to cleanse the fear. The Matrix is emptied. The last of the Quintessons, who had captured a time-traveling vessel and put its crew on trial, are defeated by the Autobots led by Optimus Prime and are swallowed up in a dimensional maelstrom, disappearing. Unicron's head and remains, floating in orbit around Cybertron, are sealed up in the Triple Z Point. "Over-Technology" is used to rebuild the city of Tokyo at a fever pitch. In May, just as peace is restored, hordes of an unknown Transformer species called Legion appear. The Legion creatures roam cities and attack a small number of humans, as though there is some special quality that they are looking for. To fight the Legion forces, the E.D.C. uses Galvatron's cells to mass-produce black-and-white Autoroopers. When fused with Kiss Players, they can fight on equal footing with Legion creatures. In June, Atari Hitotonari's parents are killed by Legion. Atari is attacked by a Legion and fuses with Shaoshao Li's Ne-04 Autorooper. She shows berserker-type abilities and destroys the Legion. She is identified as a Kiss Player. Atari joins the E.D.C. Tokyo Autorooper Team. Starscream's ghost possesses Atari and uses her Kiss Player abilities to fuse with a new body that he forces Dr. Arkeville to make for him. His plans end in failure, and he returns to being a ghost. The body of Optimus Prime, who died in the Unicron War, is transported from Autobot City in America to Tokyo via Narita Airport. The convoy carrying his corpse is attacked by the resistance and the plan to move him fails. An out-of-control Autorooper unit engages in a ParasiTech fusion with Prime's body. With the assistance of a Kiss Player from the resistance, Prime regenerates into a new body and is restored to life. Shaoshao Li is held captive in the underground experimentation facility beneath the Tokyo E.D.C. headquarters. A Legion attempts to fuse with her, but she is saved by the sudden appearance of Hot Rod. Hot Rod has a ParasiTech fusion with the Legion, but is reformatted by Shaoshao's Kiss Player abilities. From this day forward, Shaoshao is forced to spend her life fleeing from the E.D.C. Prime, Marissa, Hot Rod, Shaoshao, and Atari stop the human experimentation being carried out by the E.D.C.'s Commander Amaō and the scattered cells are returned to Galvatron. He is once more sent on a trajectory to land on Thrull. Prime, who has finally awakened from his nightmare, returns to death.**

**2007**

**Optimus Prime is restored to life in an attempt to end the Hate Plague. The Matrix of Leadership is emptied. Vector Sigma initiates a series of events which result in the establishment of a second Golden Age of Cybertron. Former Kiss Players Atari Hitotonari, Marissa Faireborn and Shaoshao Li join with the Cassetrons as idols to promote friendship between Transformers and humanity. The Sparkbots attempt to collect the Angolmois energy that has spread through various eras by tricking Atari and the others. They time travel with Brave Maximus, but the awakened Primus stops them and they are sealed several million years ago on Earth along with the Angolmois energy. The Decepticon Soundwave, who had been silent until now, uses his clones to secretly brainwash humans.**


	5. Chapter 5

**2008**

**With Cybertronians establishing themselves more prominently in human society, a Television and film adaptations. When the young human ****Murray Sumner**** starts becoming a huge fan, he starts to find a strange calling from them like he is being communicated to though the screens and in his mind. It would start to drive him concerned and start seeing visions. He quickly became a participant joining the Autobot cause making his own battle armor and nicknaming himself after his vision spirit as Kiryu. Galvatron comes up with tons of schemes to get back at The Autobots one involving a prototype experimented paralysing virus. Two major new Autobot Generals consist of Obsidian and his consorts Strika and Spy Streak. Optimus Prime and couple other Autobots acquire some upgrades. Starscream also returned in a new acquired body complete with a king like appearance and new followers. This brief wave of Warfare of the Cybertronian War that would wage largely from 2007-2010 became dubbed as "The Machine Wars."**

**2010**

**The Machine Wars end with Optimus Prime and Galvatron working to destroy Starscream yet again and Commander Kiryu being ranked higher as supreme commander and starts to merge his body with that of his robotic exterior. The new Autobots and Decepticons become prominent participants from here on out.**

**2011**

**The Headmasters, who have come from planet Master, join both armies. The release of the Matrix's energy causes Vector Sigma to destabilize. Optimus Prime faces near death from Galvatron but then is restored to life by Kiryu. Partially recharged by the energy of Earth, the Matrix is fully restored by the ghost of Alpha Trion, and Hot Rod becomes Rodimus Prime again. The war worsens. Cybertron is evacuated when a flow toxic radiation floods the whole atmosphere. Rodimus Prime leaves to seek out a new homeworld, and Fortress becomes the new Autobot commander. The planet Mars is destroyed in an explosion. Ultra Magnus dies in battle. Galvatron disappears into a glacier and is not to be seen for a few decades. ****An outbreak of an army of Nightbirds results in the death of Daniel Witwicky and Wheelie. Arcee goes into mourning. ****Fortress Maximus stops Emperor of Terror MegaZarak's plan to blow up the Earth and drives the Decepticons from the Earth. Afterwards, the Autobots leave Earth to find a temporary planet to inhabit until Cybertron is habitable again. Primacron is sentenced to be exiled to another dimension for his crimes. Kiryu has his family destroyed and mouringly decides he must move on and keep fighting for the peaceful cause so no others would hopefully endure the pain he had gone through.**

**2016**

**Devil Z, who had been asleep at the bottom of Earth's ocean, awakens and attempts to destroy all of humanity. The Autobots in space cannot send assistance to Earth due to the worsening battle. Instead, they send the Masterforce System, allowing humans to fuse with transtectors. However, the humans who have sided with Devil Z use this for evil. Young warrior Ginrai is tasked by Optimus Prime to help Earth in case of need. Ginrai Drives off Devil Z. The Cybertronians are established as able to roam and protect Earth when in need.**

**2021**

**The ghost of an alternate realities Galvatron tricks Cyclonus and Unicron into resurrecting him as Grand Galvatron, using the bodies of Cyclonus, Starscream, and three extra-dimensional, vengeful warriors. Aided by the Combatrons from the future, the disembodied head of Unicron attempts to take Cybertron as his new body. He is defeated by several combiners led by a temporarily resurrected Optimus Prime. A battle between Fortress and a returned Scorponok results in the destruction of the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters' transtectors. Both factions travel to the Legends World in search of new ones. The Autobot Headmaster Jrs stow away with them, and are soon joined by their Decepticon counterparts. The incident also supercharges the six small Targetmaster partners with plasma energy. The Concurrence plots to obtain the Targetmasters and use the energy to destroy the Autobots by replacing Spike, head of the budding Galactic Peace Alliance, with their agent Old Snake. Starscream is decapitated by Lunaclub and journeys to the Legends World to become a Headmaster and obtain a new body. The Concurrence is defeated by Star Saber and Greatshot. ****The Headmasters and Targetmasters return from the Legends World and help put an end to the war between the Beastformers and Laser Beasts.**

**2025**

**Under the leadership of Star Saber, the Autobots work with the Galactic Peace Alliance to establish the Galactic Defense Force to fight the Decepticons. They use Planet V as their base. The Decepticon Emperor of Destruction Deathsaurus reactivates his giant fortress and attacks Earth. Victory Saber stops him and destroys the fortress. In the far reaches of space, Starscream, Bumblebee, Grimlock, and Jazz's battle continues. Wheeljack proves the existence of Transformer sparks at the cost of losing his memory. ****Greatshot is rescued after almost meeting his end in the Silvart War.**

**2030**

**Deathsaurus is reborn as the Dark Emperor. He leads all Decepticons in pursuit of the new energy form Energon Z. In response, the Autobots follow Dai Atlas's Plan Z to terraform the planet Micro into "Planet Z". The new Emperor of Destruction, Violen Jiger, appears. His true identity is a fusion of the ghosts of Decepticons who died in battle. On Saturn's moon Titan, where a civilization exists that worships robots as gods, Metrotitan is born from within the ground. He assists the Decepticons and performs sabotage activities like blocking transmissions. Violen Jiger steals the Super Element Zodiac from Earth and returns to his birthplace, the Tenth Planet of the solar system. He is destroyed by the new commander Dai Atlas and his warriors. The rainbow of Zodiac, which is the energy of constructing the universe, fills the 10th planet with life. The Jumpstarters use the Zodiac to create an alternate universe as a Zamojin experiment. They realize their creation is the Legends World, which due to space-time complications has already been interacting with their universe prior to being created. Victory Saber pursues the Decepticon Gigant Bomb, breaks through the Bloody Zone, and ends up in the year 2004.****The Great Emperor Dark Nova, who looks very similar to Unicron, appears. In response, Dai Atlas orders the Battlestars to seek out Optimus Prime's body, which had been stolen by Decepticons. Dark Nova revives Galvatron as Super Megatron. On the satellite base Lucifer, Optimus Prime is discovered and reborn as Star Convoy using the power of Zodiac. Super Megatron evolves into Ultra Megatron, then fuses with Dark Nova to become Star Giant. Star Convoy destroys him from within. **

**2046**

**The new leader of the Decepticons, Scrash, leads Flashwing, Deathplay, Darkfly and Sharpedge to invade Earth, but is stopped by Sixbuilder and the other new defenders of the Earth. Straxus takes control of another Decepticon force in space and recovers Ultra Megatron, who he attempts to brainwash. Violen Jiger is revived on the Tenth Planet and steals the Powered Masters' bodies. The fight on Earth against Scrash results in the Prime Mode Plague of 2046. After the defeat of Scrash, Earth's governments unanimously agree to seal away the prototype Energon Matrix system.**

**2057**

**Cybertron suffers a deadly energy shortage. Optimus Prime becomes a Powermaster, fuses with a Nebulan, and protects himself with a phase modulation shield. He enters a black hole to get the super energy Nucleon. With Nucleon providing unlimited energy for everyone, many Decepticons give up on their greed and cease fighting. Straxus refuses, so he and Metrotitan are defeated and Megatron is recovered by the Autobots. Optimus Prime is reborn as an Action Master and creates the Cybertron Alliance with Megatron, who lost his violence circuits in the previous war. However, Megatron loses a friend to humans and begins waging war again, this time to attain peace through tyranny. Optimus Prime and Megatron, who have upgraded to new forms, follow "The Law of Cybertron" and have a one-on-one duel in the 17th District of the Mirtonian constellation. Prime is defeated and destroyed, but is rebuilt into Battle Convoy by the power of the Matrix. Megatron joins with Dreadwing and others, and a battle begins. In the end, the Autobots triumph and the Decepticons flee to the far reaches of the universe.**

**2099**

**Near the turning point of the century, ****Galvatron II**** comes from a parallel world, threatens the galaxy with his mobile battle fortresses. In response, Laser Ultra Magnus, who was revived by Battle Convoy's Reconfiguration Matrix, establishes a mobile combat team and prepares for battle. Battle Convoy equips himself with a new secret weapon and updates himself to a form that resembles his original body. Through a special coating, he gains a "black body" to absorb sunlight. He uses his twin special missile launchers and engages Galvatron II in battle. The Autobots develop new remote-controlled Eldedroids based on Prime's new black body. One is sent as part of an Autobot unit to investigate a Decepticon underwater base. Annoyed at being thought of as a "second" Galvatron, Galvatron II travels back in time to the 1980s. Megatron takes back control of the Decepticons. A battle between his forces and Optimus Prime's is interrupted by Grand Scourge, who is defeated by Broadside. Megatron travels to the Legends World, returning later the same year. The natives of the destroyed Legends World are evacuated to this era, some ending up on Cybertron and others on Beast. Dai Atlas and the Powered Masters are revived in new bodies, but fail to stop Violen Jiger from stealing the Zodiac from Optimus Prime. Megatron has his close crush soldier Thunderblast become his close queen and consider having offsprings to continue his legacy if anything were to happen to him.**

**2194**

**Warfare escalates across the Galaxy as The Autobots and Decepticons wage nasty weaponry witch keeps escalating larger and larger. Kiryu records this and prays the warfare will one day decrease in some form. Several new Decepticons try to oppose Megatron with Bludgeon becoming the closest to be master. While not leader, he does become a worthy second in command. Megatron has several worlds fall to his wrath and the Autobots begin digging for resources and more mighty macguffins to aid in finding anyway to permanently stop The Decepticons.**

**2561**

**In desperate need of more recruits, the Autobots begin to repair and resurrect many of their dead. Those that had lost their ability to transform were fixed. Many Autobots, however, grow bored of the peace and form little gangs to go out into space, searching for new conflicts. (Why yes, Grimlock formed one of those gangs!) Unknown to the Autobots, this peace is just a temporary thing: Bludgeon's squad are quietly reorganising and building a horrific battleship called the Warworld! Meanwhile, on Earth, Kiryu has his agents of Global Defense start checking up on Fortress Maximus' body now and again. Megatron has his main followers construct for him some close offsprings as third and fourth of Decepticon command. Megatron Junior and Megastorm.**


	6. Chapter 6fth

**2593-2619**

**A Military ego maniac surfaces under Megatron's command who he gives the name of Galvatron since it reminds him of how he was originally. Megastorm becomes Galvatron III's adopted brother and another mighty Predacon soldier takes command over Bludgeon named Magmatron who personally choses the reborn Deathsaurus as his battling partner. Grimlock's militia start running into the Cybertronian Empire's cyberforming crews. To their horror, they find seventeen planets have been wiped out and reformatted into little Cybertron's. They're able to save Nexus Seven through extreme violence and Grimlock puts out a call to Optimus Prime. The Empire's Liege Centuro Jhiaxus, however, is hunting for them and Optimus is suffering recurring nightmares of a corpse-strewn wasteland. Meanwhile, on Earth, Megatron is cutting a deal with Cobra: they give him a new body and let him 'borrow' weapons designer Sidney Biggles-Jones, and he'll grant them Cybertronian tech. Megatron's involvement is spotted by G.I. Joe and they put out a call to Cybertron; Optimus dispatches a squad to investigate while he meets Grimlock at a liberated planet. Unfortunately, Jhiaxus swiftly captures the Autobots. He attempts to 'reason' with Optimus, declaring the Autobot-Decepticon war was a minor squabble that Empire have moved on from, and that they've left behind destruction for construction (except for all the organics they call but organics don't count, right?). The Autobots have none of it and escape, pursued by the Cybertronians; Optimus is left worried that he's still having the nightmares, believing it to be a warning of a new apocalyptic threat on the way. Simultaneously on Earth, the Autobots under Hot Spot intervene in the Megatron/Cobra/Joe battle and it goes **_**horribly wrong**_**: four dead, the Ark taking off under Megatron's control, and Biggles-Jones captured. Hot Spot himself kills himself in an all-or-nothing raid to destroy all of Cobra's Cybertronian parts. Luckily, Skydive had been smuggled onto the Ark and finds Spike Witwicky, better late than never, is also onboard and reactivating Fortress Maximus. Only able to hold back Megatron so Skydive and Biggles-Jones can escape, Spike and Maximus make the supreme sacrifice to blow up the Ark (and themselves with it). Megatron will survive though: he rebuilt Starscream and was able to make his escape… Optimus' small band try to raid an ancient alien weapons cache to use against Jhiaxus, having a fight with Bludgeon's Decepticons who want the same thing; both bands are chased away by a powerful alien guardian. With that a bust, they try to lose Jhiaxus in the K'tord Nebula and they do manage it! Though that's because the place is seething with psychic parasites that drive you psychotically insane and everyone has to stop fighting in order to escape. Jhiaxus is left permanently rattled by the incident, as it removed his icy control and reminded him that he was a sadistic butcher. Speaking of sadistic butchers, Bludgeon has finally completed his Warworld and has constructed a 'second generation' of Decepticons. All he needs is the Matrix to activate them. The Autobots set up a new Autobase on a remote asteroid and call in reinforcements, but Optimus decides to wait until he deciphers his visions before any action is taken. Grimlock does as Grimlock does and goes AWOL with a strike force to blow up Jhiaxus' flagship. Red Alert and Mirage are killed as a direct result and the Autobots captured. Optimus is able to save them from being deported to "the Liege Maximo" and, believing Grimlock has learned better, leaves him in charge while he goes to Cybertron. There, the Venerable Ones help him commune with the Matrix and see visions of the Cybertronian Empire's origin, and the 'budding' process they used to replicate. Optimus ends the vision early and doesn't see the key bit: the replication also created a form of dark energy, the Swarm. Unknown to the Autobots, Bludgeon had decided the best way to lure out Optimus and steal the Matrix is by attacking Earth. The Warworld rains down indiscriminate fire and the Pretender leads a raiding party in sacking the city, and lures out... Scourge and Cyclonus. Bludgeon is killed during a battle ground mission against young Autobot recruits under Optimus Prime, Lio Convoy and Big Convoy. Megatron co-opts his plan. (With an army back, he's thinking Starscream has outlived his usefulness - as is every other Decepticon!) Earth's superpowers are routed and Skydive, working with G.I. Joe, calls out for Autobot aid . That aid, however, is just Optimus Prime. To Hawk's horror, he wants to **_**talk**_** to Megatron and convince him to unite against the Cybertronian Empire, rather than fight him off. Megatron instead sucker-punches Prime and tears the Matrix from him, and in an ironic role reversal Prime is saved by Grimlock, who disobeyed orders and took an Autobot force down to Earth after all. Megatron created the new Rotor Force and Laser Rod Decepticons and led them in a brutal raid to capture rheanimum. It was all good times until the Empire butchered a recon team led by Skullgrin and when the Decepticons launched a reprisal attack, they got flattened and Megatron personally near-killed by Jhiaxus. Desperate for revenge, he headed for the Autobots to accept that team-up offer after all. It came in time as Jhiaxus was expanding the Empire's operations, hoping to draw out the Autobots through so much genocide Prime couldn't ignore it. (Starscream took the opportunity to **_**mysteriously**_** vanish) Optimus Prime has his most close offspring Optimus Primal put as a captain of the Starship Axalon for deep space travel since he shown to not have too much war skill compared to that of him and his older brothers. The first Autobot-Decepticon combined operation took place on Ethos and to Prime's disquiet, the battle was only won because of the fast, brutal tactics of Megatron's forces. Worse still, Megatron's brand of evil was at least understandable while the Empire showed a total lack of emotion or interest in the damage they did. It turned out Prime's visions were about something worse than the Empire: the Swarm, a ravenous cloud-like mass creating by the Cybertronian's "budding" process that tore through worlds and peoples in an attempt to 'complete' itself. The Autobot-Decepticon alliance learned its true nature after analysing the remains of its last meal, J'asik, and resolved to deal with it. Unfortunately, by this point the Swarm had eaten its first Imperials elsewhere and was now certain it wanted Transformers. Just as unfortunately, Starscream had shopped them to Jhiaxus and Autobase Earth came under massed attack. The Cybertronians captured the Warworld but their first wave on Earth was, against all odds, repulsed by their 'ancestors'. Jhiaxus angrily sent in a second wave and ordered all his battalions to head for Earth (thus the Swarm did, after eating Battalion Xerxes). While Grimlock led the battle in Nevada, Optimus Prime and Megatron departed the battle to retrieve the Matrix from the Warworld... which Starscream had just got his mitts on (**_**nice one Jhiaxus**_**), merging himself with it and the Warworld. He wiped out most of the Cybertronian fleet in a display of power and let Prime and Megatron enter so he could have fun torturing them. Jhiaxus flew into a rage when he found out, personally taking command and making it clear he'd gone beyond nuts; his sub-commander Rook departed to report to the Liege Maximo. When Optimus did manage to fight his way through the Warworld—a horrified Starscream realised the Matrix was turning him **_**good**_**—he contacted Jhiaxus, proposing an alliance against the Swarm. Jhiaxus begins bombarding Earth in a display of pique. San Francisco is wiped out in seconds. Luckily, the Matrix-corrupted Starscream is influenced to defend Earth from further attack. Unluckily, that's when the Swarm arrives and a brief moment of grace ends when Jhiaxus futilely opens fire. Optimus reclaims the Matrix and heads to Jhiaxus' flagship to assist, while Megatron takes the rheanimum down to Earth where the allied forces are digging in for an expected attack. Defences fail and casualties mount until the rheanimum is used to reinforce their metal. Jhiaxus has completely descended into madness, almost killing Optimus before the Swarm devours him too. Optimus Prime, however, has a plan: he allows the Swarm to devour him and the Matrix with it.**

**2626**

**Megatron is eradicated and Optimus Prime ensures for his permanent inability to ever resurface again. Megatron II is devastated and is ranked as second in command to continue his wrath. Megastorm is put to be in command with Galvatron, Magmatron and Deathsaurus. Thunderblast guides Megatron II to become the war monger his father was. **

**2634**

**Megatron II goes under an upgrade from Blitzwing's Triple Changer Technology and a new purple color scheme he would take great realish in. Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt to become to 3 way leader of the Autobots when G1 Optimus Prime is presumed dead by the servos of the Decepticons. They rename the faction to Maximals after their console system Magnaboss. Meanwhile, The Original Predacons take over the hierarchy of Decepticon ranks to rename the faction after themselves. Megatron II is forcefully stepped down when predaking opposes his destruction after killing his mother and threatening reprogramming.**

**2647**

**The Maximals and Predacons cease their warfare on Planet Earth after realizing Earth is getting them nowhere. Only a few humans with the utmost allegiance to the Autobot cause join them in being unable to ever be on Earth again. A new group of Predacons arise under Predaking that would become known as The Tripredacus Council. Decepticon Ravage becomes one of their close agents along with Tarantulas.**

**2658**

**Megatron II takes in new recruits due to his former close allies being nearly all wiped out. The Great Autobot Decepticon War leads to an unstoppable drain of preserving Energon source forcing the Autobots and Decepticons factions to downgrade their bodies to be more sofistacative to low reserves.**

**2792**

**The Predacons lead an invasion force against the Autobot descendant Maximal leaders Magnaboss. When outnumbered and with nowhere to go, The Tripredacus Console announce they surrender finally to the Maximals. The beings who refused to surrender were forced into further downgrade bodies including the Predacon Megatron. While those who accept the new order are granted amnesty. The next few centuries who thrive over peace and happiness. Several malcontents like Deathsaurus's followers are all destroyed and then put in a dimensional purgatory.**


	7. Chapter 7

**3396**

**After over 6 hundred of years of living in mostly harmony, Maximal and Predacon alliance systems started growing tensions back up with the latest Maximal and Predacon generations starting to hold some racial views against another. While some got along, the population of negleders began an uprising. Both consoles with the Maximals now being ruled by a league of galactic Elders who have started working mysteriously undercover creating unwilling super soldier test subjects for for trading with solar business to expand their power supplies. Racial mistreatment towards Predacons civilians also lead to the Predacon populace becoming rogue and split into individual gangs. Out of these gangs, the most destructive and evil of them all was the Crime Lord known as Cryotech who defected from being head of the Cybertron science division. His reign impact the entire planet as his wrath plagued both factions alike. The Predacon Megatron was amongst many of Cryotech's closest followers. But secretly, Predacon Megatron had personal ambitions to betray him when the time was right.**

**3397**

**The Predacon Dinobot falls into an romantic engagement with a young rebelled Maximal turned Cryotech follower young bot named Wrathstar. She defected once The Maximal High Consoul took her close husband in for classified experimenting becoming a rogue super soldier based on Starscream's indestructible Spark. They try to use him as a prototype for their immortal drone armies to sell for high galactical profit. But the experiment goes horribly wrong as the test subject's mind had been overly twisted up unable to be controlled. The code named "Protoform X" escapes it's cells and goes on a massacre wiping out Colony Omicron. All it's are eaten up alive with only one left. A Omicron Officer Depth Charge. Depth Charge goes on a revenge hunt to get to the bottom of what that thing was and bring it to justice to avenge his Fallen colony family.**

**3407**

**After 10 years of hunting relentlessly, Protoform X was captured and brought to the Maximal Elders by Depth Charge. They decide to place Protoform X in a stasis pod and have a young Maximal cargo crew lead By Optimus Primal dump it on the first barren world they find to dispose of the evidence. Concurrently, Predacon Megatron meets with his closest command comrades in setting up a betrayal against their master Cryotek to go in pursuit for The Golden Disk. But Cryotech eavesdrops on their secret meetings and sets up a counter betrayal on Monday for his intended betrayal by putting his team as well as a few close supervisors to set up The Theft Of The Golden Disk. But Megatron anticipated this and arranged his followers to assassinate/off guard and divert Cryoteks in being tracked and arrested while Megatron and his followers escape untraced with the Disk. Dinobot's beloved mate is one of many to be taken in and she forever feels abandoned and Dinobot regrets his action. The small Predacon band are pursued by a Maximal police unit and all perish minus Unit 2 aka Tigatron. They hijack and flea Cybertron with a Transwarp ship and Unit Tigatron gets help from arial pilote Airazor to pursue them. The Maximal High Consoul finds out their ln the run and find the closest ship in pursuing distance is Primals and they call for his crew to stop Megatron's gang. Both ships go through transwarp and are sent through time and space to prehistoric to start the Beast Wars. Former Omicron's chief of security shortly thereafter their disappearance starts hunting Protoform X himself intending to track the transwarp tracks. The Maximals send probes to find them. But it proves ineffective and they drop the search to confirm they are deceased. Several months later, The Tripredacus Console's headquarters are hit with a quantum wave revealing the time period and location of the lost Optimus and Megatron teams. As they viewed Megatron's independent actions as dangerous and send a former Decepticon Covert Operative Ravage to trace the Transwarp wave matter back to its source with a mission to wipe out all witnesses as they end Megatron's agenda. After about a week and hearing nothing back from Ravage and seeing Megatron and the others are still online, The Tripredacus Council go full A game sending in their newest unstable super soldier Predacon Military commander Magmatron (who was worked on from some inspired leaked record notes of Protoform X) along with a fleet of the nastiest spy agents built in cloaked shields to wander around on their mission undetectable. As they go through, Depth Charge (now gone rouge) tracks it and is pulled in as well into the Beast Wars. After some more time passes and no word is from Magmatron forces and see Megatron is in fact still alive, The Tripredacus Council consider taking matters into their own Servos and get some beast modes to go down and kill Megatron. But a undercover Maximal pretending to be a Predacon alerts The Maximal Elders about their plans who send down Maximal lead military leader Lio Convoy to intercept them and see if they can find a way to alter history in their favor. The following conflict becomes a cold war styled might contest and a sneaky news reporter tells the whole planet about it and spreads worldwide riots and gang shootings and The Maximals and Predacons agreed alliance is shattered. The conflict spreads and Cybertron faces a holocaust. It is over watched by a ****Dark Figure**** watches over in a delight. The Console Of Maximal Elders and Tripredacus Council vanish into the Beast Wars leaving the planet with no leaders making bots go insane. Cybertron prison inmates like Cryotek and Predatron are granted a prison break and all but Wrathstar get involved in the war. A subfaction of collected Maximals and Predacons is made from current generation lifetime close friends who know better than to allow agent history grudges affect how they should be as citizens or how to live in peace. Many others join their new clean cause and work hard to influence the war to stop and this time with better results. Head Maximal and Predacon army Generals Big Convoy and Galvatron track the transwarp disappearances and are the last to march through back in time. As the transwarp whole opens up wider from temerale timestream disturbance, a force of darkness is regenerated after being presumed offline Shockaract. He leads a new army of destroyers to start sighting Cybertron witch attracts interest from Unicron. Dark Matter from Shockaract arises from Prehistoric Earth and present day Cybertron threatening to rip apart the fabric of existence. The Lio Convoy and Big Convoy lead the Maximals while Galvatron and Magmatron lead the Predacon forces arrive from Prehistoric Earth to stop this Shockaract menace having put aside their differences to defeat their common enemy. The more the war grows, Unicron starts attempting to squeeze through the time disturbance to feast off of it and reach Cybertron. After some vicious battles, Shockaract learns of his fate and commits a suicide along with the destruction of his forces. With Cybertron in total ruin, the Maximals and Predacons start working together on accepting their different customs and work together to rebuild their shared home planet to a better age. But Magmatron shows in concern that the Maximals and Predacons from the Beast Wars are yet to return and they will haft to deal with Megatron the first minute he arrives.**

**Late 3428**

**21 years after recovering from the outbreak of warfare, the populace started settling down and becoming far less aggressive. They help each other out and reason out their quirks. But as much progress as a species they were making, it would all unfortunately meet its end as Predacon Megatron secretly arrived back to Cybertron from his adventure in the Beast Wars. Being subtle, he saw this low state of Cybertron as a golden opportunity for smighting the world under his iron will. But he knew he could not take on the whole united planet. So he was forced to go to the one who knows him the most Predatron and Cryotek for assistance. The deal they made was for Megatron to have some prototype early development files for a transform defecting virus in return for the latter to have some samples of his Transmetal 2 Dragon Vok blood infuzed body and access to a ship so they can the leave the planet. Once they were out of the picture, Megatron began working on the virus to spread on a planetary level which paralyzes every Cybertronian on the planet leaving him unopposable. He takes control of the former planet leading console citadele and learns to master controlling the technology through his core processor. He starts having machine drones collect up all the paralyzed civilians having their Sparks extracted and the bodies melted down to create more Drones. Predatron and Cryotek now upgraded invade several neighboring planets demanding from them undying allegiance to his will. He conquers over New Quintasella where he enslaves the entire Quintesson race and starts forming a scheme together with their own plans for Cybertron and Vengeance against Megatron. Megatron starts working on peeling of his organic material. Only a handful of Cybertronians survived and were scattered about hiding from the newly found Vehicon drones. Autobots Apelinq, Rodimus and Arcee retrieve a transwarp ship to leave. While they were able to create a cure for Megatron's virus, it was far too late to help anyone left. Megatron creates a Vehicon General Mirage to trace and stop them. The General shangiedes their ship and they are thrown through time into the middle of the Beast Wars. All the other Cybertron residence either get a lucky escape or go into underground shelters. Unbenounced to everyone, Cryotek and Predatron installed a artificial computer in disguise as the mythological Oracle for bringing in and manipulating the Cybertronian survivors to become brainwashed pawns in claiming Cybertron for his own. They also start installing their technorganic fluids into the core attempting to slowly restore the dormant organic substance up under their control.**

**3456**

**The Newfound Wreckers return to scour for any survivors left on Cybertron and in their attempts to get back at Megatron, they find they are still outmatched and are forced to adapt underground. They find a take in all the survivors they find to form a large team of Wreckers. Those who take their own faction result in becoming their own unique teams such as The Tyranbots, Mutants and Deployers. All together, they await for any other survivors for when The Oracle tells them the time is ready.**

**3570**

**Optimus Primal's crew after some time distortion throwing them further in time arrive back home and start investigating the scene after landing. After some build up, they are attacked by the Vehicons and are infested with Megatron's virus. Rhinox and Silverbolt are paralyzed and taken away while Optimus, Cheetor, Rattrap, Dinobot II and Blackarachnia simply deform from their Transmetal upgrades into their original first beas forms unable to transform and fight back with much. They go underground and bump into a Cybertronian survivor Nightscream as well as The Oracle which calls forth Dinobot II as the chosen one to lead these Maximals against Megatron's Vehicons to retake the planet with new technorganic upgrades in which they must master transformation. After a reunion with their arch nemesis, Megatron decides to create some Generals made out of the Maximal's close friends to give the heroes a helpless misery as they are reprogrammed and held against their will in suffering (all but Wrathatar now Scavenger who lives off of nothing more than bring Dinobot II down for leaving her all those years ago.) The Maximals find as they battle Cybertron has an organic core and feel they must work with their very Sparks to find a method to flourish it all up to bring their planet into a new age of guaranteed harmony. A mysterious new member appears from a wormhole named Bluesaur who loses all her memories and is gained a technorganic beast mode thanks to the help of the Maximal Commander Dinobot. The two at first are nothing more than comrades in arms and in time become a close couple. The Maximals are eventually able to free Rhinox, Silverbolt and Waspinator of their corruption and Megatron frees himself of his organic material morphing into a whopping organic Transformer named Noble that turns from a loyal tough blue wolf to a savage but exhaust kicking red Dragon and becomes a close pet/close friend for Nightscream. The Maximals are also greeted with another companion a plant bound fembot called Botanica and Megatron now wholly machine creates a ghost load of new Vehicon models and Generals to accommodate Scavenger. After battle after battle, each side started losing upper hand as Dinobot and Megatron knew each other far too well. But hope is struck when The Oracle recruits lost assumed dead Cybertronians and upgrades them as well the arrival of Primal Prime's gang from prehistoric time after the Primeval Dawn with some recruited new members dubbed as The Neo Wreckers. The New found Wreckers crumple some Vehicon facilities and bump into Dinobot's Technorganic Team and help them. They take them back and after some recap and getting to know the other teams, the leaders of the 5 factions make a plan to combine their given prerogatives starting with retrieving the Sparks of Cybertron from Megatron and then escaping on a hidden prototype battleship. The mission is successful and the majority of Megatron's Vehicon Army Troops and General are destroyed. The United Teams go on to go through the struggles of planets Arkus, Ragnar, Archa 7 and finally New Quintasella. On their 4 planet travels, they stumble upon many threats and newfound along with old time allies as well as pick up the 4 prime relics they were each after. They all meet their train wreck cataclysm when they are taken in on New Quintasella and Cryotek explains how all along, they were all being used as pawns for the grand scheme to farm a fresh Cybertron for them to form and harness off of. They all minus Dinobot, Bluesaur, Optimus Primal and Alpha Trion are processed washed into being drone cattle and are sent on a mission to go back and destroy Megatron heading after them with a vengeance as well as check out what the sights of darkness are popping around their Solar System. After collecting all 4 valed artifacts, they find on the last planet New Quintasella there has been someone waiting for them. Cryotech who goes through the backstory on how the Maximals who goal was always just a meir setup for him and the Quintessons to use Cybertron as their farming ground to build enough fuel to get back to conquering the Universe and make all the technorganics their first slaves. In their act to brainwash all the hero teams, they find Dinobot, Bluesaur, Optimus and Alpha Trion are not responsive as they posses "an unique" DNA type making them almost pure. They take them in for research while all the mind controlled others went to battle the enraged Spark hungry Megatron with the last of his Vehicon army to fight back. It is hear Megatron and Cryotech claim "Their deal is off". They battle it out while Dinobot and Wrathstar seal their rivalry. Megatron annihilates Cryotech and onsorbs his power as well as that of Quintesson fluids to learn about the interdimensional dark magic. The last few standing warriors fight against Megatron as he tries to absorb the combined power of all Sparks and dark galactical matter to open a wormhole and absorb more to reformat the entire Galaxy as his to rule. Optimus Primal sacrifices his life to have him and Megatron both destroyed being sucked into the core of Cybertron. The action reformatts the whole planet as well as that of nearby barren ruined worlds into fresh technorganic paradise to live in pure harmony as every living Spark received new techorganic bodies. The entire populace hails the heros that lead to this accomplishment and funeral for Optimus as well as that of all the other fallen heroes of Cybertron. All the fighters retired and get new careers as it seems all is to be happy ever after. At least for a little while anyway.**


	8. FINAL!

**3620**

**50 total years have gone by with everyone on Cybertron living in absolute appeasement no longer going by separate factions. The main responsible heros have a get together celebration as some agent thought to be long lost Cybertronians have recently returned. During the heep of the party, all the population is invaded and then abducted by fleets of Unicron Minions. All the Cybertronians find their inside Unicron himself and are each tortured brutally for reprogramming as Unicron had a scheme to feed off of hatred and aggression from small sentience which would make him strong enough to wipe out the entire Multiverse. The Cybertronians get exposed to Unicron's DNA radiation mutating all their techorganic bodies further and become upgraded more battle equip in the gladiatorial games. The worshippers demand them to fight each other to give their God pleasure but find every captured specimen has evolved too far passed the primitive greed state of their evolution now able to control it with ideal to fight for each other as one. But as their uprising seems to be difficult as they compete with an entire planet of super soldiers masters of dark morality. Primus has all the Sparks of The Matrix reborn to go in and help their brethren defeat Unicron. But this action frees Predacon Megatron's spirit now back in his original TM3 body with 10 modes while also being immune to both Unicron's darkness and Primus's light matter now free to start looking for dark essence to feed on. The most humongous final battle in Universal History as The Children Of Primus confrentate in The Core Of Unicron against every one of his followers to the final blow. Megatron discovers about how this is nearly just an alternate history and he had been destroyed in the original timeline's end from a different Megatron who nearly conquered The Multiverse in the vast future. All of a sudden back on Earth, there is a massive earthquake unleashing MAS7: Gigan free. She goes on to make way to Cybertron where the war is being waged. She meets with BW Megatron & threatens back that she must make way for the true Megatron. The 2 start to have a battle for Unicron's core power. As Bluesaur witnesses it, she starts to have all her memories of her past life fully restored at the sight of the creature. She was a mentor/bodyguard for training and looking after the yet to be Decepticon leader in her Universe as they were working on reasoning out against the Autobot oppression. She first worked on to make sure he will grow nice and big and strong and then moved to help expand his intelligence so he will be a powerful AND wise leader. She grew to love him like her own offspring and took up the task to be her step mother when his bio mother turned psycho out of nowhere and tried to kill him. After she was put away, he became more afraid and could not feel joy when being assisted. In his growing up days, he became the most popular idol of school and influenced the whole populace to start following him as he will lead them all to a great victory. Bluesaur at first stood by his side. But then, she started to notice him grow an unhealthy pleasure in dominating and putting beings in suffering before finishing them. When his father was confirmed assassinated, he blamed it on the Autobots and thus began a savage war. One day, Bluesaur discovered he stabbed his own father in the back to gain the position as he was also catching on to his twisted schemes. She tried to stop him but when caught By some witnesses, he switched it to have her be cast out as a traitor forbidden to show her face again. She spent over 70 Million floating helplessly in space and another 65 stranded on Prehistory Earth taking the form of a native animal Velociraptor. She grew hopeless as every mate and offspring she makes out of her bonded organic infuzed tissue would die. After the mass Dinobot Extinction, she buried herself under rubble to go into stasis lock to have a long sleep. She was found and taken for research in the mid-point of this particular Universe's Earth 22nd Century and upon awakening found her former pupil was present on the planet. But the creepy part was… she could detect TWO of the same signature. She participated in the war to stop the Decepticons from using a Cyberformer to remorph the world in their warmongerior's own image. The war got progressively worse the mad bot started conquering and learning how to master the arts of Interdimensional transporter causing rifts in their Universe. The only remorse for her was her obtained personal love interest Rapticon (a different one.) She whimpered when the psychopathic power hungry maniac brought his demise in front of her teared optic sensors. She fought the rest of the war in fits of a mix between rage and sorrow. Heartbroken, she took little joy once the insane dictatorship lunatic was vanquished. Within only a few weeks, he returned with a vengeance renamed Galvatron leading a new army of deceased Autobots and Decepticons to serve Unicron. Caduaties filled the air and she was one of the last standing in his way. She was astonished in complete horror in after witnessing him be obliterated and then pop up right behind here and the others to reveal he is him from the future after rebuilding himself slowly in another parallel Universe before he brought forth its destruction now back to finish his job. He crushed Unicron with his very hands and went on to revamp his body into a three headed Dragon. He started destroying everything in his path and after a while evolved his body further into a Dragon with Eight heads. Undefeatable, the Transformers Historian Vector Prime went on a Mission to take a anti dark Spark upgrade to put in a random obscure being of a wittyble past Universe Family to stop him from being created. The being sent his most loyal daughter minion to pursue and destroy him as he starts opening a transwarp time gate with a newfound bodyguard partner. The three vanished and Bluesaur decided after seeing everyone dying takes the last shuttlecraft to go through the transwarp gate just as it is about to close and the dark monster being is about to claim her in his grasp. She realized through transwarping a few second later, the other 3 beings were already in this Universe and have been here for years while she was at some point way later. She was unable to be prepared for having her shuttle shot at By Cybertron Vehicon auto defenses and crashed to lose all those memory files and some to Megatron's virus and the rest is history. She realizes they all must hunt down and stop the dark being before it breaks through this parallel Timeline and destroy them all along with every matter of reality. She leads all the Children Of Primus in this switched mission singing it inside Unicron and shows loving affection to Dinobot as she swears to not lose another loved one ever again. In the ensuing action scenes, the Destructions and other antagonistic factions all fight at each other determined to take the throne of master of Unicron (much to his pleasure.) Megatron and Razorclaw go at it mercilessly. Megatron got greeted by the essence of the dark being in his inquiry hungry for his raw power as he was for him in return. Alpha Trion and Vector Prime's bodyguard realized he had been absent all this time and wonder where he is. When Primus tries to reach him, all the senses is complete Darkness. But a voice is heard pleading for freedom. When granted, the being gives off the appearance of Vector Prime and implies he needs to see the two Dinobots and Optimus. Megatron and Razorclaw the dark being they are fighting is like a hologram. They start sensing the Darkness nearby and head for it. Vector Prime communes with all the Children of Primus that they must destroy Unicron to stop the dark being. But Megatron and Destructions interrupt to expose the being that gave off the appearance of Vector Prime was actually the reincarnated very dark being itself! Rage filled, the dark being started using it's otherworldly powers to express his anger towards Megatron and company for foiling his whole scheme to take host of Unicron's essence again to do his abstention without anymore time travel. Although every being aside from it's daughter were attacking him, it proved again undefeatable. Megatron took the new ideal to destroy the being and extract its power to learn how to become the master of time and space by himself. Gruesome battling lead to heavy casualties and the Children Of Primus caught bravely against the two and were able to end the lives of every Destruction and Galactic Pirate. In time, all that was left evil inside Unicron was the dark being and Megatron. No matter how hard Megatron faught, he got more infuriated to see his attacks were having no effect. The Dark Being attempted to harness Megatron's power to find it could not do so somehow. Finally, a strike from it's Spark by a powered up Optimus, Rhinox and Depth Charge cracked off the dark being's top body layer revealing what it's identity is. THE MEGATRON FROM THE MALGUS UNIVERSE/ TFA CARTOON SERIES! A lot were shocked mainly the captured fellow Malgus natives. Malgus Megatron revealed to further detail he has evolved to be beyond the likes of even the most powerful Transformer and has been defeated back in the Malgus Universe and will now given a final chance not stop until he brings forth the end of their whole Multiverse and move on to others. The Children Of Primus all together fight to their last breath to stop him to save every matter of existence while BW Megatron fights tooth to claw at him to obtain his power to rule over all. The final battle goes on and on and on and on and on until the two competing Megatrons get themselves stuck inside Unicron's core and in slashing another starts to make Unicron implode from the inside pretty much eating himself with them all inside. The Children Of Primus escape while the Megatrons are encapsulated inside as the implosion rifts open a black hole dropping them into a dark empty dimension. They continue to fight to decide who is the definitive Megatron to decide the fate of all. It turns goary as the two rip and slice open body parts and ooze with dark blood. Eyes, teeth, limbs, fingers and organs are peeled off. They weep in suffering and attempt to escape as the dead Universe starts coming after them hungry. They both escape in time as the Children Of Primus simultaneously observe their battle and use their light United power to seal up the Black Hole. Both beyond recovery, BW Megatron walks up to the Children Of Primus with some gain dark power from Malgus Megatron threatening to end their lives and start regenerating his health. Before anybody could make any action, a near death Malgus Megatron uses his last load of power in the form of a Fusion Cannon Blast to shot BW Megatron in the Spark killing him. BW Megatron let's out a few years of disappointment as he sees he will not be able to fulfill his personal destiny and vanquish his enemies. Malgus Megatron gives his final remark of "If I can't fulfill my grand ascent, I will go down with the pleasure I prevented yours!" Their deaths and collapse to the ground rift open a portal flushing the two dead dark matter bodies through to somewhere incomprehensible along with the Malgus Megatron's daughter warrior and Vector Prime's former bodyguard along with. The Children Of Primus rejoice in alleviation that the conflict is all over. Bluesaur and Dinobot share a love hug while the rest of the main gang all back together do a group hug and high 5. Depth Charge and Dinobot The Original both claim there could be more danger yet to come their way. Optimus, Cheetor, Silverbolt and Dinobot 2 acknowledge that they will all do their best to stop any force of evil as much as they can. They all start to begin their new lives.**

**7953**

**All the Maximal crew has become elderly now as The Knight Guardians Of Cybertron watching over the fresh new Generations going through their struggles. They all get together at a bar to look back on themselves and their amazing adventures and what the newcomers might face when their time will come. Dinobot jokingly says "Maybe there will be a "Beast Wars 2nd."**

**9164926 Years Later**

**The ancient Gaians, who live on Gaia (Earth in the future), succeed in remerging Angolmois energy. However, they discover that the energy could potentially destroy the entire universe if it responds to an evil heart, and so they leave an observation system on the moon and abandon their planet, leaving for space.**

**40 Million Years Later**

**An armored platoon led by a new BW Megatron worshipping maniac Tyrantron seeks to possess the Angolmois energy dormant within Gaia, and Lio Convoy's team attempt to stop them. Draik Convoy travels through the Blasty Zone to the year 2005. Galvatron summons the artificial planet Nemesis. Draik Convoy and his crew use the power of the Energon Matrix to seal the Angolmois energy into capsules and release them into space. Galvatron is destroyed. After Nemesis explodes, Draik Convoy is swallowed up by the ensuing wormhole and is transported to the planet Dinosaur in the past.**

**At The End Of Time**

**Jurasstron, who is obsessed with vengeance for Planet Dinosaur, which was attacked by Unicron in the past, attempts to collect the Angolmois capsules. Meanwhile, military instructor Madra Convoy and his new recruits learn of the capsules via a message from Draiak Convoy and make the capsules' collection their mission. The Blentrons, servants of BW Megatron II, steal the capsules. BW Megatron II resurrects as an energy being, and the second Great War begins. BW Megatron II attacks Vector Sigma and is reborn as Vector Sigmatron using Cybertron as his new body. Madra Convoy, aided by Lio Convoy, uses the Matrix Buster to defeat BW Megatron II, who has been eradicated. Thus brings peace to the universe. Afterwards, Draiak Convoy becomes Great Convoy and is promoted to the ruling body. After the graduation ceremony for the recruits, the Maximals and Predacons stop fighting and cooperate to rebuild Cybertron. Draik Convoy ascends to the Convoy Council and the position of Great Convoy.**

**The End**


End file.
